Pink Petals
by littlemermaid98
Summary: Sakura Haruno has been training hard for years to try and save a friend. When her parents are killed by a relative, can she keep herself from being a hypocrite and not get revenge? What's her main goal? And she's gonna be a big sister! I suck at summaries but read this its amazing!Xrated M for later chaptersX


BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-CLICK

A seventeen-year-old konoichi woke up tiredly and shut off her alarm clock. Slowly opening her sea-green eyes and getting out of bed, she gave a long stretch. Causing her pajamas, which were only a t-shirt and panties, to rise a little.

Getting off and out of bed, the sixteen-year-old made her way across her wooden floors towards her bathroom. Opening the door and flicking on the bathroom light, she stepped towards her sink and turned on the cold water. Splashing her face a few times with the ice-cold water, she looked up into her mirror and let the water slowly glide down her chin and past her collarbone, disappearing into the t-shirt material.

Lifting her hand to her, now knotted, waist-length pink hair she attempted to take out a couple of knots in her pink tresses. After a couple of tugs, she gave up and decided to take a shower.

Turning on the water in the shower, she removed her clothing and threw them into the hamper near the bathroom door. Moving her white shower curtains aside, she stepped into the now warm shower. After shampooing her long hair and rinsing, she put in her non-scented conditioner and took out her hair brush. Ever since her hair reached a little bit past her shoulders, she realized it was easier to comb her hair in the shower than when it's dry.

After combing through her hair a few times she placed her brush back in its place and washed out the conditioner in her hair. She let the hot water cascade down her pink head and down her now curvy body.

She then turned off the water and wrapped a light blue towel around her body. Stepping out of the bathroom, she walked across her red room and towards her closet. Holding the towel together with one hand, and searching through her ninja clothes with the other, she found her normal ninja attire and threw them on her simple white bed.

Removing her towel and putting on her clothes she finished and combed through her hair once. Looking in her mirror, she gazed at her outfit. She now wore a skin tight bodysuit of fishnets and on top of that, her usual ninja shorts and a red Haruno top that resembled a kimono but without sleeves and ended higher above the waist, revealing her fishnets that covered her lower abdomen. As for shoes, she wore her usual ninja heels that stopped under the knee. Tying her forehead protecter on her forehead, like it should be, she left her hair down. Looking at her clock, she realized that her parents should be awake.

Walking downstairs, she made her way into the kitchen. Greeting her was her pale blond-haired mother, who was making coffee and her red-headed father, who was reading the newspaper.

"Ohayo Oka-san, Otou-san." Said the pinkette.

Her mother raised her head and smiled at her daughter. "Ohayo Sakura-chan." Said her mother.

Her father merely raised his head and nodded at her before returning to his paper.

Sakura inwardly sighed. Ever since she decided to be a ninja, her father and her had become less and less communicative. She knew her father only wanted her to be safe and he thought that the life of a ninja was reckless. Of course he was right, but just because he didn't want to become a ninja, didn't mean that she had to do the same.

Sakura's mother finished making the coffee and gave a mug to her husband. Sitting down next to him at the table, she nervously looked from her husband and Sakura before deciding to speak.

"Sakura koi, your Otou-san and I have something to tell you." She said with a little bit of nervousness in her voice. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Her mother was about to tell her more when there was a knock on the door. Akina Haruno(Sakura's mom) got up to answer the door.

Opening the door, an ANBU greeted her.

"Sumimasen Haruno-san, but Haruno Sakura has been requested to visit the Hokage." Said the ANBU before poof-ing away, leaving a cloud of smoke. Akina sighed. She would have to reveal the big surprise later.

Walking back to the table, she sat down and told her daughter she was requested by the Hokage.

"Demo, Oka-san, what did you wanna tell me?" Asked Sakura.

Akina shook her head. "It's ok koi, we'll tell you later."

Sakura nodded and walked toward the door and waved to her parents.

Akina looked at her husband. "A-ano, Haruo, how are we going to tell her?" she asked nervously.

Haruo put down the newspaper and grabbed his wife's hand. Smiling, he said " Don't worry. I'm sure she will be excited about the news."

Looking down at his wife's stomach, Haruo placed his hands gently onto it and smiled.

"Our little aka-chan" He said, slowly rubbing her stomach.


End file.
